Whose Friend is Who?
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 18a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = October 11, 2008 |Image file = Ep18AS15.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Tempus Fugits |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Present and Accounted For}} is the first part of the eighteenth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Cheer explains that she can't join Funshine for Grumpy's picture day because she's working with McKenna, Harmony, and Love-a-Lot on a project in Rainshine Meadows. Funshine feels like Cheer likes her new friend McKenna more than him. Harmony and Love-a-Lot lead McKenna to Rainshine Meadows and explains that their project is going to be putting a swing on a large tree. Cheer shows up and creates the ropes for the swing using her belly badge. In Grumpy's garage, Grumpy stacks a duck on a pile of his old inventions. Funshine enters and slams the door, causing the pile to come crashing down. Grumpy ask where Cheer is, and Funshine explains that she's working with Harmony, Love-a-Lot, and McKenna on a project in Rainshine Meadow. Grumpy becomes upset that he and Funshine were excluded, so they leave to figure out what Cheer's project is. In Rainshine Meadows, McKenna paints the almost finished swing. Oopsy shows up and ask to participate, but Harmony explains that they're almost done. Oopsy concludes that the bears like playing with McKenna more than they do with him. Grumpy and Funshine show up and Oopsy explains that he wasn't allowed to help with the swing project. Grumpy marches the other bears over to check out this project. Having finally completed the swing, Cheer ask if Grumpy, Funshine, or Oopsy want to try it out. They refuse and Grumpy says they don't have time as they have to work on their own project. Grumpy, Funshine, and Oopsy leave while McKenna and Cheer shrug at each other. Grumpy, Funshine, and Oopsy build a tree house, but refuse to let the other bears play in it. Grumpy says only the Bear Buddies can play in it, which includes him, Oopsy, and Funshine. Cheer says Grumpy, Funshine, and Oopsy aren't allowed in their swing, which is only for their club, the Bearettes. McKenna wants them all to share, but the Care Bears refuse. Grumpy builds a fence to keep the Bearettes away from their tree house. Cheer, Harmony, and Love-a-Lot add a tire swing. Grumpy and Oopsy as a balcony and lookout tower to their tre house. McKenna is sad that the bears aren't getting along. The Bear Buddies add a telescope and then admire their completed tre house. The Bearettes add a love seat swing and then admire their completed swings. McKenna realizes that the Care Bears aren't working together and decides to do something about it. She tries to talk to the Bear Buddies, but they refuse. The Bearettes become mad that McKenna visited the treehouse, and kick her out of their group. McKenna returns to Care-a-Lot, where she and Wingnut form their own team: the Tag Team! Back in Rainshine Meadow, McKenna and Wingnut play tag. When the Bearettes ask to play tag with them, McKenna refuses to let them join. When the Bear Buddies ask to join, Wingnut does the same. Upset about being excluded, Cheer agrees to play tag with the Bear Buddies. Oopsy falls and knocks down the fence that was separating the two teams. He goes to say his catchphrase, but Cheer stops him, pointing out how that fence had to come down anyway. When McKenna comes over, Grumpy refuses to let her in, but she just laughs at him. McKenna explains that it's more fun to play together, that way no one feels left out. Funshine admits that Cheer playing with McKenna made him feel left out, and everyone apologizes. As a reward, Harmony gives McKenna a golden locket with her belly badge on it. The episode ends with Funshine takes a picture of everyone getting along. Errors * While showing McKenna the tree, Love-a-Lot's ponytail and hair tie disappear. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep18AS1.png * When the Cloud Express can be seen in Grumpy's garage, it is incorrectly colored red (pictured below). * When showing off the completed swing, Love-a-Lot's accessories disappear. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep18AS5.png * When Cheer, Love-a-Lot, and Harmony discover McKenna visiting the tree house, they're missing their eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep18AS10.png * When McKenna comes back to the tree house, Love-a-Lot is missing her eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep18AS13.png Trivia * Share doesn't appear in this episode. * This is the third appearance of Rainshine Meadows, the other two were the episodes Rainshine Meadows and Bumbleberry Jammed. * McKenna is wearing her Care-a-Lot Kid Outfit that was gifted to her by Funshine in the last episode she appeared in. * Several of Grumpy's older inventions can be seen in the pile in his garage. This includes his Special Power Generator that was seen in A Little Help, his Cloud Express that was seen in Tell-Tale Tummy, and the unnamed fanning machine seen in the episode Heatwave. ** The Cloud Express last appeared in the episode Grizzle-ized ** The unnamed fanning machine flew away in the episode it was created in due to Oopsy's accident and was never shown returning. ** The Special Power Generator was gifted to Grizzle at the end of A Little Help, but it is possible that Grizzle has since repaired his own power generator. * This is the fifth time Oopsy draws a new image on his stomach. The other times were in the episodes All You Need Is..., Gobblebugs, Share and Share Alike, and Trueheart's Big Trip. * Harmony sings one of her lines in this episode, "Friends getting along is like harmony, harmony, harmony in a song." The last time she sung one of her lines was in Bubbles, Share and Share Alike, and Desperately Seeking Mr. Beaks. This isn't counting the little bit of singing she did with her songbirds in the episode Stand Up and Cheer, or the actual songs she sang in Battle of the Bands. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes